Murkrow and the Skitty
by IceCrome
Summary: Dawn gets a Skitty that just so happens to be completley infatuated with Paul's Murkrow. Wonderful. Ikarishipping.


_Completley and utterly random._

_I love Skitty. It's so adorable. _

_© Satoshi Taijiri_

_Plotlines is a bit wacky, but ignore it as usual._

_-_

Dawn threw the pokeball in hopes of catching more slave-labor that she could use for Pokemon contests. She was currently trying to get the best thing since sliced bread-a Skitty.

It was _perfect_ for contests. It was so incredibly _adorable._

"Come on…come on…" The Pokeball clicked.

"Yes! I caught a Skitty! Uber wootness!" She high-fived Ash, who was next to her, and Brock.

"Wow. May has a Skitty too, you know. Hopefully this one's a tad smarter." Ash said, congratulating Dawn.

"Yeah, well, it's so adorable! It's perfect for Cute Contests." Dawn let it out of the ball, and Skitty looked up at its trainer, jumping into her arms.

"Wow! It really likes me." She snuggled the adorable kitten Pokemon in her arms, and fed it a poffin before returning it to its ball.

"Man, let's see Kenny beat me this time!" She jumped up and down, happy that she had more of a chance to win contests.

"Hey, let's see if there are any more in these woods. Maybe I can find something even cuter…maybe…" She gasped, "Maybe _Shaymin's _hiding here!" She jumped up and down, excited that she might be able to catch a legendary for personal gain.

"Stupid girl, are you daffy?" Paul said, coming from god-only-knows-where, (probably teleporting) insulting Dawn as usual and lowering her self-esteem.

"What?! Is it so hard to think that maybe _I _could catch a legendary?!"

"You have one fully evolved Pokemon."

"And? I've heard that Shaymin is relatively low level." Dawn said, crossing her arms. He snorted.

"Whatever. Pathetic girl."

Ash butted in.

"BATTLE!"

"No. You're all weak." Ash hung his head, and sat down near a tree.

"Alright, that's it! Paul, I challenge you to a battle!" Dawn said, taking out Piplup's pokeball.

Paul smirked, and grabbed one of his, spinning it around on his finger.

"Fine. It's not my fault you want to lose. Go, Weavile."

"Hmph. Fine. Go, Pachirisu!" The hyperactive squirrel came out of its ball and jumped around happily.

"Hmph. Weavile, use Icy Wind."

"Pachirisu, dodge and use Discharge." The squirrel escaped Weavile's icy wrath, and used Discharge, which caused a fair amount of damage.

"Weavile, shake it off. Use night slash." Weavile charged slashed the electric Pokemon twice, and Pachirisu was knocked back.

"Pachirisu, use sweet kiss." Pachirisu shot pink hearts from her mouth, and Weavile happened to be hit by them.

"Ehh!! Weavile, use Ice Beam!" Weavile, confused, didn't understand him, and hurt itself in its confusion.

"Hn…Weavile, return." Paul returned his Weavile, and Dawn did the same with her Pachirisu.

"Go, Murkrow."

"Skitty, go!" Skitty jumped around, and the Murkrow sat on Paul's head, much to his disdain.

"My head is not a nest…Murkrow, use Fly." The Murkrow flew up high into the air.

"Skitty, wait for it…" Skitty got into an attacking position, waiting for the Darkness Pokemon to dive down.

"Murkrow, use Fly." It dove to the ground.

"Skitty, dodge and use blizzard!" Dawn was smart enough to check its stats and move-set on her pokedex.

'_Hm. She's not as stupid as she looks.' _Paul thought, being royally screwed as flying was uber-weak to ice.

The attack hit, and Murkrow was hit hard. It fell onto the ground, but picked itself up.

"Murkrow, use Sky attack!" Paul said.

Wait.

Nothing was happening.

"…Um…Sky attack!" He said again, although to no avail.

"Skitty, use bite!" Dawn said.

Wait. Nothing was happening!

"…uh…" Dawn said, as her Skitty cuddled up to the Murkrow, and it let it.

"………………….." Paul's twitch started again. What exactly was going on?!

Brock and Ash (who had fallen asleep on the tree) stepped in. More so Brock.

"Well, does your Skitty have cute Charm?" Brock asked. Dawn snapped her fingers.

"Uh! Let me see……yeah!"

"Well that explains that…"

"But wait…it has to come in contact with it. Your Murkrow didn't hit my Skitty…" Paul blinked. It was true; and why wasn't her Skitty attacking Murkrow?

It did not make sense.

"…Erm…I think my Skitty _likes _your Pokemon…" Dawn said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"………and I think _mine _likes _yours._" He crossed his arms.

This is so not how he pictured his day.

They watched the Pokemon chased each other, and the kitten Pokemon glomped the bird Pokemon.

"This…is…weird…" Dawn threw her pokeball at her Skitty to return it, but it slapped it away with its tail.

"What? Why won't you go back?" Paul smirked.

"You just hold it and press on the button, stupid girl." He did what he said, but it avoided the red light of energy.

"…this is aggravating." Dawn picked up her Skitty, who struggled to get out of her hold.

"You know," Brock said, "Professor Oak says that two Pokemon that like each other show how their trainers feel about each other." Dawn and Paul blushed.

"Uh, _no. _Not in a trillion years."

"Same here." He said, glowering at her. He grabbed his Murkrow, but it flew over and sat on Dawn's head.

"…Okay, you. Come with me." He grabbed Dawn by the wrist, and they let their Pokemon stay on the ground.

Skitty and Murkrow continued to play, until his Pokemon got tired and rode on Skitty's head.

"You do know what this means, right?" He asked, leaning against a tree.

"Eh?"

"…" She sure was dense.

"What? Tell me!" She stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms.

'_She's kinda cute when she's angry…whatever.'_

"Look, take your…Skitty away. Tomorrow, tell me how it acted."

"…um…okay." Paul grabbed his Murkrow as silently as he could, and Dawn grabbed her Skitty.

She had no freaking idea hell would come upon her.

-

"Frgdrghd!" Dawn gurgled as she sent her Piplup to defend herself from her Skitty.

It suddenly developed _rabies._

It kept trying to attack her! It was lovey-dovey a couple hours ago!

"Piplup, do whatever you can to keep it away!" It nodded, and kept fighting the rabies-induced-kitten.

"I can't believe I'm cowering in fear over a _pink kitten! _This is not logical!" She shouted, and grabbed Skitty's pokeball.

Hopefully she could return it while Piplup was distracting it. Aiming the ball at it, she managed to safely return it and wrap it in duck tape so it wouldn't come out. She rested against the wall, and she hugged Piplup.

"Never again…"

Meanwhile, a certain trainer with a stick up his ass wasn't faring too well, either.

-

"Stop attacking me, dammit!" Paul tried to get his ravenous crow to stop attacking him. He was already annoyed, as several beak marks were on his perfectly rugged face. This was not how he aimed to die!

Death by freaky raven Edgar Allen-Poe made look-alike. At least he wasn't proclaiming his love to some dead chick.

His Pokemon eventually went up into the tree, staring daggers at his trainer.

"Alright. Now, return." He pointed the ball at it, and it flew up into the air, making the light of death miss it.

"Fgreghjdhj! Get in there! I'm not going to go to sleep until you do!"

Wrong thing to say.

He was not going to go to sleep for fear of being killed by a _bird. _So he had to sit under a tree, looking up ever few minutes to see if it had moved its spot at all.

He got absolutely no sleep.

-  
It was noon.

He had stayed up for _fifteen hours._

Paul slammed his head on the tree.

And again.

And again.

And again.

He finally stopped when he saw the crow had _fallen asleep._

"Finally!" He whispered. He aimed the pokeball at it and managed to safely return it.

But not for long.

It came out of its pokeball, and flew back up in the same spot.

"FGERAFGHERKJHKJDSAHKEWQMVBMNEWQ!!" Paul shouted, and kicked the base of the tree.

"…I'm going to kill myself." He said, and started to bang his head on the tree.

"Oi! Don't do that." He saw _that girl _run up to where he was, Skitty in her arms, asleep. She had dark black rings under her eyes that no amount of make-up could conceal. His Pokemon came down from the tree, and sat on the pink pokemon's head, immediately waking it up.

She set the kitten on the ground, and it snuggled up against the crow. Paul was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Which is promptly what he did.

Dawn gasped, and caught him before he knocked himself out by hitting the ground too hard.

"So I take it you didn't get any sleep?" She giggled, and he opened an eye at her.

"No. I was too busy trying to stay awake so that thing wouldn't murder me in my sleep. You?"

"Skitty had rabies and was too afraid to go to sleep. Hm, they really like each other." She looked over at the two, who had not moved from their snuggling position.

"Travel with me."

"S'cuse me?" She said, taken aback.

"It's the only way that they'll be together; and we'll be able to keep our lives. Yes or no?"

"…………….." She blinked several times.

Well, why not? He might be a heartless bastard, but she would rather keep her cheeks scratch-free, thank you.

"Er. Alright." She helped him up, and helped him get to the nearest Pokemon center, putting Murkrow on Paul's head and Skitty in her arms.

"You know, you're a lot less insulting when you've gotten less than three minutes of sleep." She chuckled, and he smirked slightly.

"My brain isn't functioning very well, so what do you expect? I'm struggling to keep awake."

She sighed, trying to keep herself awake also.

"You're a lot less annoying when you've gotten less than three minutes of sleep, too."

"…thanks. That's the first compliment you've given me."

Which was pretty sad, if you thought about it.

They managed to continue walking without collapsing from lack of energy, and finally went into the nearest Pokemon Center. She returned her Skitty to its pokeball, and sat Murkrow on her head.

"Room for two please." She said to Nurse Joy, before collapsing on the ground, and the crow flew above her head, landing on the counter.

"Oh…uhm…alright!" She said brightly, typing random things into the computer, and placed two keys on the counter.

"Er, room number is four-twenty." Dawn grabbed the keys with her free arm, and stood up, carrying Paul, who had fallen asleep. Murkrow landed back on her head.

"Th-thanks…" She weakly made her way to the elevator, and drug his body to their room, somehow managing to put in the key and drop him on their _one _bed.

"Ugh, whatever." She fell asleep next to him quickly.

-

Paul flitted his eyes open to see the blue-haired girl sleeping peacefully.

'_What time is it…?' _He looked over at the clock, and the time read _12:09._

In the afternoon.

He had slept an entire day.

He looked around to see if his Pokemon was planning to kill him.

Nope, just asleep.

He shook Dawn awake; for sleeping a day was _long freaking enough._

Damn. Reiji would've woken him up against his will by now, if not by phone.

"Ne…? What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes cutely.

God, even _he _thought that it was cute.

"It's twelve. In the afternoon."

"…we slept an entire day?"

"Yes."

"Well, why the crap aren't Ash and Brock wondering where I am!?" She screeched, and he covered her ears.

"Aha! Found her!" Ash said, knocking on the door where the loud screech came from.

"Dawn? You in here?" Dawn skipped up to the door, and saw her friend and the one who still hasn't raped them yet standing there.

"We've been looking all over for you! Where ha-………?" He and Brock tilted their heads to the side when they say Paul there, dark circles still a bit visible under his eyes.

"…Nothing happened." She said, smiling nervously.

"Oh. Then, um. What is he doing here?"

"…Uhm…well…My Skitty was a little bitch two days ago, and wouldn't go into its pokeball because it wanted to see his Murkrow so much. Therefore, I had absolutely no sleep. I had to _duck tape _its ball so it wouldn't pop out and maul me. I carried it, and promised it to find 'Murky'-."

"What?!" Paul said/yelled.

"You. Shut up. I promise her to find 'Murky', and she complied. So, I walked around town for a while, apparently forgetting to tell you guys and only worrying about my own well being. Then I heard this one shouting random letters, and then he contemplated suicide in a comedic manner, although I'm not sure how you can do that without looking like an ass. So, we both had less then three minutes of sleep. I helped him get to the Pokemon center, and we both fell asleep on the bed."

"And slept for twenty-four hours." Paul added.

"Right. That too."

"…kay." Ash said, still trying to get all the information in.

"Oh. And due to the fact that we don't want our Pokemon mauling or killing us, I'm traveling with Paul now."

"What?!" Ash yelled.

"But Dawn, we could give your Skitty to Paul." Paul shook his head.

"No. It'd be useless with me." She shot him a glare.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell it that Murky's trainer is a complete _ass._" He glared at her.

"Well…if you _have _to…" Ash said, lowering his head.

"Don't worry! I'll be sure to write as much as possible!" Dawn said, smiling, which lifted Ash out of his emo mood for a bit.

"Well, okay!" Ash glared at Paul.

"I _will _kill you if you do _anything _to her." Ash said darkly, making Paul's breathe stop for a second. Goddamn, that boy could be scary when he wanted to be.

Brock and Ash hugged her, and gave their farewells. She smiled, and sat on the bed where Paul was.

"I have three rules."

Eh? Damn, he was traveling with a woman now. Therefore, he was royally screwed and would be bossed around.

"When I wanna go to a contest, you have to say yes. You don't have to come, just let me go."

"…kay."

"You don't criticize my Pokemon."

"That's like asking a Preacher to stay away from a small boy." He said.

"Funny. You make one harsh comment, and I'm kicking you in your pokeballs." His eyes widened.

He wanted children!

"And rule number three."

"What."

She kissed him.

His eyes widened.

"I get to be your girlfriend." She giggled, and he smirked.

"Alright." She smiled, and snuggled up against his chest.

Besides, Prof. Oak _did_ say when Pokemon have feelings for each other, it reflects how their trainers feel.

-

"They sure are happy…" Skitty and Paul's newly evolved Honchkrow played. Skitty was flown around by Honchkrow, who still harbored feelings for the cute Pokemon.

"They're pretty cute together." She leaned on his shoulder. Skitty did not feel as if the crow had changed when it evolved, rather, she felt closer to it.

Honchkrow landed on the ground, and Skitty jumped off of it, happily. They began playing a game of 'chase-the-kitten-around-in-a-circle'.

"And if I had never captured it, we never would've gotten together." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek.

They continued to watch the odd couple run around and around, and the new couple stood, watching them with smiles on their faces.

All was well.

-

_Skitty is THE cutest non-legendary Pokemon._

_IT IS UNDENIABLE._

_Oh._

_And uh._

_Yeah. Random._


End file.
